This disclosure relates to irrigation and aspiration devices such as syringes.
Irrigation and aspiration of fluids at the nose, ear, anus, and vagina are common procedures practiced by medical staff and by the general public at large. Nasal congestion in particular of babies is often relieved through the use of a common bulb syringe. Nasal congestion in an infant in the first few months of life can interfere with breastfeeding and cause respiratory distress. Nasal congestion can interfere with a child's ears, hearing, and speech development. Significant congestion may interfere with sleep, cause snoring, and may be associated with sleep apnea.
In order to treat nasal congestion in an infant, various devices for irrigating and aspirating mucus from the nose have been developed. A nasal syringe, also known as a nasal bulb, or bulb syringe is a simple yet effective device for removing mucus. However, such a syringe may become contaminated as it is not easily cleaned out and sterilization may not be impossible, while verification of the bulb syringe's interior cleanliness is virtually impossible.
The present disclosure solves these problems by providing a bulb syringe that is able to be opened for visual inspection and for manual scrubbing to disinfect it.
Like reference numerals in the various figures indicate like elements.